


My Little Brother (Where Do You Run)

by asemic



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: “Sometimes he forgot he was the eldest since he and John relied so much on Joseph.”Jacob and Joseph after yet another change.





	My Little Brother (Where Do You Run)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Faith's origin.

“Surely you recognize me,” Faith said. Jacob held his tongue and gave a curt nod. She shimmered out of the room, humming a little song. Just like the previous ones, always singing. Joseph noticed his face, but remained silent. He preferred when others broached a question fully knowing most of the time they wouldn’t. But Jacob wasn’t like the rest.

“What was wrong with the other girl?” Jacob leaned heavily against the wall and crossed his arms.

Joseph gave him a sorrowful look, mouth a thin line and drawn down. “She wasn’t strong enough. I lost my little Faith to the Bliss.”

“Okay.” He didn’t want it to come out so blunt, but this was ridiculous. Joseph threw himself into training these girls to the point of illness and to repeat it over and over? It wasn’t good for him or for his cause. Their cause, he corrected. He took up his brother’s standard after he fixed him. Made him whole again.

“Is there something wrong, Jacob?” And like that his eyes went flat, all compassion sucked from his face. But his voice was still even and warm.

Jacob took a moment and contemplated his next move. He should back away from the conversation, but this was still his brother. “Another dead girl will raise suspicions, especially so early into this.”

“Casualties will happen. Your words.” He tilted his head and took a step forward. Even though he was a few feet away Jacob felt dwarfed by his presence. His little brother shrank him to nothing by the sheer force of his will.

Sometimes he forgot he was the eldest since he and John relied so much on Joseph. He used to sneak candy to him when their parents passed out. His face got so damn sticky from shoveling it in his mouth, tongue a gross rainbow of colors. Jacob made sure he washed up and brushed his teeth before he tucked him in bed. Sometimes a struggle because of the candy Jacob gave him when the bastards got drunk, his little brother Joseph a ball of energy-

“Jacob?” A cool hand on his face and he stepped back into the present, that loop severed as quickly as it began. Joseph’s face remained blank; he stared at him with the same concern he held for Faith the Blonde. For Faith the Black Haired. For the other Potential Faiths.

He shoved him away, watched him stagger and catch his balance. Joseph smoothed his hands along his shirt and took a deep breath. “I thought you would be the most understanding,” he said quietly, too calm. He shook his head and looked at Jacob, the faint glint of disappointment edged along his face. “Compassion is a strength when wielded properly. It is also a weakness.”

Joseph adjusted his glasses and Jacob broke his piercing gaze. He concentrated on the span of floor between them. “You’re my little brother. You remember that, right?” He was unable to conceal the shake in his voice.

Joseph made a non-committal sound. “I do. But I am also the Father.”


End file.
